<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not so bad a day after all by ucchuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601154">not so bad a day after all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ucchuu/pseuds/ucchuu'>ucchuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, Menstrual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ucchuu/pseuds/ucchuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa doesn't feel so good and gets sent to the nurse's office. She meets a familiar face there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not so bad a day after all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another banger I was able to write with a helping hand of AI Dungeon. Found it funny that it followed very well along to most extreme kinks I had, but it kept trying to stay away from a harmless period kink. Grow up. </p><p>Anyway, I have had this idea for years, and I'm glad I could finally put it into words! ♡ Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukasa Suou was not having a great day.</p><p>Her stomach was hurting and she couldn't focus at all in class.</p><p>She sighed as she curled up in her desk and wrapped her arms around her stomach.</p><p>Tori Himemiya, the girl sitting at the desk next to hers, giggled at her apparent misfortune.</p><p>"Aww, Tsukasa, are you feeling unwell?" she asked in a mocking baby voice.</p><p>Tsukasa's eyes narrowed and she felt another pang in her stomach.</p><p>"Shut up, Tori," she hissed under her breath. Tori had the audacity to laugh at her.</p><p>The teacher turned from the chalkboard and looked at the two girls sternly.</p><p>"Himemiya, stop bothering your classmate and pay attention," she said, but then took a closer look at Tsukasa. "Suou, are you feeling alright?"</p><p>Tsukasa sighed and shifted in her seat.</p><p>"I don't feel good," she said quietly. "My stomach hurts."</p><p>The teacher frowned, nodding her head slowly.</p><p>"Alright then, you can go to the nurse's office."</p><p>"Really?" Tori asked, her voice dripping with faux-concern. "Are you sure she's not faking it just to get out of class?"</p><p>The teacher turned to look at Tori and frowned.</p><p>"Himemiya, if Suou says she's not feeling well, then she's not feeling well. I suggest you pay attention to the lecture."</p><p>Tori pouted and turned back to her desk. The teacher went back to writing on the chalkboard.</p><p>Tsukasa slowly got out of her seat and picked up her things. As quietly as she could, she headed for the door and pulled it open.</p><p>The hallway was empty. The class had already started, so the students were all in class.</p><p>She started down the hallway towards the nurse's office.</p><p>As she walked, she felt another cramp in her stomach.</p><p>"Ow..." she groaned.</p><p>Luckily, she was already by the door. She slid it open.</p><p>The nurse's office was empty, and the nurse wasn't there.</p><p>She walked over to one of the beds and sat down on it.</p><p>She closed her eyes and sighed.</p><p>She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the curtains of the second bed sliding open and someone getting onto the bed with her.</p><p>As she felt something cover her eyes, she jumped.</p><p>"Guess who~," a familiar voice said.</p><p>"Ritsu-senpai!" she exclaimed, as the hands removed the obstruction from her face.</p><p>"Hi, Suu-chan~," The older girl said, grinning.</p><p>"What are you doing here, senpai?"</p><p>Ritsu yawned.</p><p>"Skipping class... Mm, what about you?"</p><p>Tsukasa didn't even try to comment about Ritsu skipping class. Honestly, she wasn't surprised.</p><p>"I think I'm sick..."</p><p>Ritsu frowned slightly.</p><p>"You don't look sick, Suu-chan."</p><p>"Well, I am. My stomach keeps hurting."</p><p>"Awww, Want me to make it feel better?"</p><p>Before Tsukasa could react, Ritsu had wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in her neck.</p><p>"Hmm... you smell nice today."</p><p>"R-really?"</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>Ritsu's hands slowly slid under Tsukasa's shirt and began caressing her chubby stomach.</p><p>"Are you on your period?" she asked.</p><p>Tsukasa's cheeks reddened.</p><p>"N-no. I don't think so?"</p><p>Ritsu frowned.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"I think so... I haven't had my period yet."</p><p>"At the age of fifteen?"</p><p>Tsukasa ducked her head.</p><p>"I haven't got it yet. Please don't have that look, it's not my fault!"</p><p>Ritsu giggled and slid one of her hands up to touch Tsukasa's chest.</p><p>"Well, that part of you is pretty developed, at least."</p><p>"Ritsu-senpai! Stop messing with me," she said, her face turning red.</p><p>"I'm helping you get your mind off your tummy ache... and you seem to be enjoying it," Ritsu said, grinning devilishly. "So, can I examine you?"</p><p>"Examine me?"</p><p>Ritsu nodded, licking her lips. Slowly, she pushed Tsukasa onto the bed, and the girl had to support herself with her arms to keep her back from hitting the bed.</p><p>Tsukasa gulped nervously.</p><p>"R-Ritsu-senpai..."</p><p>"Shhh, it's okay, Suu-chan~"</p><p>Ritsu pushed Tsukasa harder onto the bed and the girl let herself be laid down. Then, the black-haired girl put her hands on Tsukasa's legs and spread them open, lifting the girl's skirt up.</p><p>"R-Ritsu-senpai!" Tsukasa's face was as red as her hair.</p><p>Ritsu paid her no mind, too focused on Tsukasa's panties. There was a tiny spot of blood staining them.</p><p>"I have good news, Suu-chan~," Ritsu said, reaching to slide her fingers against the smooth fabric. "You're a woman now."</p><p>Tsukasa forced herself to look down beyond her skirt. There was a tiny spot of blood. Her first period.</p><p>She felt a sense of accomplishment, and relief that she wouldn't die or something like that. But she was also embarrassed that her unitmate saw that... and touched her.</p><p>"Ritsu-senpai... Don't..."</p><p>Ritsu pouted.</p><p>"Why not? Sexual pleasure is great at relieving period cramps," the older girl pushed herself on top of Tsukasa, and placed her index finger against her lips, making a 'shhhh' sound. "Let's make you feel good, Suu-chan."</p><p>"But I'm on my period... That's gross."</p><p>Ritsu giggled.</p><p>"I talk all the time about being a vampire and wanting to drink people's blood, so do you really think something like that would gross me? I want to do this, all the more that you're on your period. Besides, I do this all the time with other members of our unit," Ritsu said, winking. "You'll see."</p><p>"Eh?! You've done this with everyone in the unit?"</p><p>"Yes, it was originally Nacchan's idea."</p><p>Ritsu chuckled.</p><p>"I'll tell you the story about it later. For now, let's get started."</p><p>Tsukasa swallowed as Ritsu started unbuttoning her shirt.</p><p>Part of her was terrified and wanted to push the older girl off of her and run away. Another part of her, a slightly bigger part of her, was feeling aroused.</p><p>She'd never been touched like this before or even kissed.</p><p>Ritsu grabbed at the front of Tsukasa's bra and tugged it down, making her large breasts pop out.</p><p>"You have a really nice body, Suu-chan," she sighed, before leaning forward and taking one of Tsukasa's pink nipples into her mouth.</p><p>Tsukasa's breath caught in her throat as she felt a surge of pleasure go through her. She groaned and put a hand on the back of Ritsu's head.</p><p>"Ritsu-senpai... Mmm..."</p><p>Ritsu began kissing down from Tsukasa's chest to her soft stomach, and then her belly button. Then, she lifted up Tsukasa's skirt to her stomach and started kissing her mound through her panties.</p><p>"Ritsu-senpai..."</p><p>Ritsu's lips stopped on the now slightly larger bloody spot and started sucking on it, trying to get as much blood off as possible. She sucked and sucked, making slurping noises as she did. Then, when her lips were stained red, she lifted her head and smiled at Tsukasa.</p><p>"You taste pretty good, Suu-chan."</p><p>The older girl slowly pulled Tsukasa's underwear down, revealing her pussy to Ritsu.</p><p>"Ah... That's a pretty pussy you have there, Suu-chan."</p><p>"Ritsu-senpai..."</p><p>Tsukasa's cheeks were burning as she stared at Ritsu, with her underwear around her ankles and her pussy now exposed to the cool air of the dark room. She felt embarrassed but also aroused.</p><p>Ritsu's red eyes looked like they were burning a hole in Tsukasa's vagina. The older girl slowly lowered herself, sticking her tongue out as she did.</p><p>She began to kiss from the top of Tsukasa's pubic mound, slowly moving her lips downwards and reaching her clitoris. Then, she flicked her tongue against it.</p><p>"Ah...!" Tsukasa cried as an electric pleasure jolted through her body.</p><p>She gripped the sheets of her bed and stiffened, her knees falling wide open as she did so.</p><p>Ritsu took the chance and her lips went down to Tsukasa's bloodied opening. She stuck her tongue in as far as she could in an attempt to lick up all the blood.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah, ahhh..."</p><p>Tsukasa's body was being controlled by the stimulation. She had never felt anything quite like this before. It felt so good and pleasurable, but at the same time, she was afraid of having a self-proclaimed vampire against her most sensitive parts, the fear making her arousal so much greater.</p><p>The older girl's tongue began flicking in and out, side to side, as well as in circles. Tsukasa's body was reacting to all of Ritsu's movements, her hips lifting up to push her pussy further into Ritsu's mouth.</p><p>"Ah, ah..."</p><p>Ritsu didn't bother with teasing or gentleness. The taste of blood taking control over the darkest part of her. She sucked and licked as hard as she could. Her fingers were pinching and teasing Tsukasa's clitoris.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah, ah!"</p><p>Tsukasa let out a scream as she felt herself getting closer to her orgasm. Her pussy squeezed on Ritsu's tongue, her toes curled up as her legs trembled.</p><p>"Oh, Ritsu-senpai, I'm going to cum... I'm going to...!"</p><p>Ritsu didn't let up. She continued sucking and licking as hard as she could, making sure that her fangs never actually pierced any skin. She kept on sucking, making slurping noises as she did so. She licked off all of the blood for now, and all that was left were Tsukasa's pussy juices. Still delicious.</p><p>Then, just as Tsukasa was about to reach her peak, Ritsu stopped.</p><p>"Ritsu-senpai! Why did you stop...?"</p><p>The red-haired girl panted as she felt her orgasm escape her, her body still shaking slightly. Ritsu didn't answer, placing her fingers back on Tsukasa's clit instead, rubbing and pressing it as hard as she could.</p><p>"I'm going to do something that feels really good, but you will have to trust me, alright, Suu-chan? Tell me you'll trust me."</p><p>Tsukasa was so close to cumming, that she could only weakly nod in ascent. Ritsu lifted her head up and looked at the other girl with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Suu-chan," Ritsu said, as she lowered her head to Tsukasa's wetness again. But she didn't put her mouth back on Tsukasa's pussy, nuzzling instead into her thigh. Her tongue licked gently as her mouth began to suck. At the same time, Ritsu's other hand began to aggressively finger Tsukasa.</p><p>"Ah...! Rits-!"</p><p>Ritsu opened her mouth wide and bit into Tsukasa's thigh. The younger girl screamed out in pain and pleasure, cumming, as she felt hot ooze flowing from her thigh, with Ritsu's mouth tightly gripping the area, making sure none was wasted.</p><p>Tsukasa's pussy was spasming around Ritsu's hand and her leg became pleasurably numb.</p><p>Ritsu kept fingering Tsukasa, slowing down and fucking her through her orgasm. The vampire continued sucking on the girl's thigh, eagerly gulping down all the blood that was filling her mouth.</p><p>Tsukasa started getting light-headed, as all the blood leaving her body made her feel woozy.</p><p>The last thing she heard was Ritsu's muffled voice.</p><p>"A reward for all your hard work, Suu-chan."</p><p>Tsukasa could feel herself slipping away.</p><p>"Sleep well~"</p><p>Then, there was darkness.</p><p>Maybe the day wasn't so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>